


Barbershop Duo

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-05
Updated: 2003-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random fluff. Boromir wants to cut Aragorn's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barbershop Duo

  
I'm cutting your hair," Boromir announced one evening as he and Aragorn sat around the  
remains of the fire. Aragorn was drawing battle plans in the dirt with a remaining stick  
and looked rather uninterested in conversation.

Aragorn looked up from his drawing mournfully. "What?"

"I'm cutting your hair," Boromir repeated.

"By Elbereth, why?"

"You need it. When was the last time you cut it?"

Aragorn had to think for a moment. "The twins shore it very short a few years back.  
'Scruffy human negligence', I believe they called it."

"Well, scruffy humans need to cut their hair more than once every few years."

"And you're a barber?" It would have taken an act of faith for him to believe *that*.

"Of course not. There are no barbers in Middle-Earth, what with all the healers being  
elves, who seem to have a religious injunction against cutting their hair."

"Boromir..."

Boromir matched his tone perfectly. "Aragorn..."

Damn, he was getting too good at that, Aragorn thought. "Why do you want to do this?"

Boromir shrugged. "Is there a reason why I shouldn't want to?"

"Well, it's not usually something friends do to each other."

"How about lovers?"

Aragorn raised his eyebrows. "Is that an invitation?"

"If you wish it to be."

"And you?"

"I'm the one who said it. Do you wish it?"

"You know I do!" Aragorn did his best not to draw attention to the oh so prominent bulge  
in his pants.

"Well then," Boromir said delicately, relishing the look on Aragorn's face. "Either I  
can borrow some scented soap from Legolas - I know he has some - and wash your hair  
slowly, massaging your scalp as I go. Rinsing your hair off just as slowly by the  
riverbank. Brushing it out and then cutting it ever so gently. Every time hair will fall  
on your neck or back - did I mention that all good haircuts are done when one's naked? -  
I will bend down and blow it off. Your hair is long, it could take *hours* to get it  
down to a decent length. And all the while I'll be right behind you, with you in my lap  
\- all good barbers are naked, too - and in between cuts I'll kiss your neck." Boromir  
grinned. "Or, we could fuck."

Aragorn moaned despite himself. "Can we do both?"


End file.
